he was there
by kally12
Summary: what if bella had never jumped? what would have proceded?
1. he was there

(bella)

I was about to jump I was on the balls of my feet when I heard someone scream

"Bella!!"

I looked backwards and saw Jacob heading for me. I lost my balance and almost went over the edge when faster then I could think Jacob was there and he had my arm

"Bella what were you thinking? It looks like a hurricain out her"

It was then that I looked up and saw the sky was filled with clouds and as before it was'nt sprinkling any more it was raining!!! Oh ya that would have been a good idea. I thought to myself sarcasticly. "im such an idiot" I muttered to myself

" come on bella lets get you to my place"

"ya" I said softly and with that we took off to the truck


	2. edward was'nt

(Bella)

We were driving and I had time to think. What if Jacob hadn't saved me? Would I have died? Maybe. But all I did know was... he was there. Edward wasn't there. Jacob seemed to always be there when everything fell apart. I stared at Jacob his chest was wet from the rain and his hair was drenched... he looked adorable. Now all I needed was to see was his eyes.... he turned to look at me noticing my stare and his eyes were almost perfect. He noticed my stare

"Ok Bella I know I look fine but to keep up this staring thing and people are going to get idea's..."

I blushed and turned my head. Would Edward even care if I had died? Would he have come to my funeral? All I knew was that Jacob would always be there if I had died or had brain damage anything he would be there for Charlie he would make sure that my family knew I loved them. And I realized something... I had to move on I couldn't keep doing this. I had a smile on my face. goodbye bad memories. I would remember the good and live by them

"Bells were here" I looked up and we were at Jakes house

I was finally restarting my life


	3. dude wheres my car?

(Bella)

We walked into the house and went to sit on the couch. Jacob plopped down and I plopped down next to him. he got the controller and turned the tv on we watched "dude wheres my car" I laughed a little and Jacob would laugh when I laughed and stare at me smiling. At the end he took my hand slowly thinking I would pull back. But I did the exact opposite I met his hand and brought to my lips and kissed it

"bella don't tease me..." he warned

"im not." I retorted

"bella you'll just push me away and I don't think I can take that"

I grabbed his face in both of my hands " Jacob I know that's what it seems like what im doing but im not. I want to move on. And I want you to be the person I move on with. So the question is... do you want me?"

He searched my eyes looking for a lie that was not there and then he growled "yes!" he pushed me against the couch and kissed me with a fury and I kissed back. He slid his tongue along the bottom of my lip and I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth. God did he taste good! I moaned. This made him go wild he put both hands in my hair pulling me closer. But we both had to breath. So he released my mouth and why I was breathing heavy he kissed my jaw working his way down to my neck. Until I pulled his mouth back to mine. This kiss was deeper not as chaste. I put my hand on his damp stomach and splayed it out this time he moaned. I smiled into the kiss. He moved one of his hands from my hair and reached under the edge of my shirt and did what I did he splayed his whole hand which went across the whole of my stomach. I sighed. I heard a car pull up and both my and Jacob sprang apart and stared at each other then laughed. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it like I had done earlier.

"thank you" he whispered

"my plessure"I whispered back

The door opened


	4. sorry

Authors note

Hey people need you guys to review. That's what keeps me writing and to keep writing I need reviews. So please whether it a suggestion. Or its how you think the story is bad or good review

Thanks

]love kally


	5. my romeo

(bella)

It was billy harry Clearwater had passed away of a heart attack. Jacob said we should go. We went outside to the truck. While driving me home he had my hand in his the whole time and every once in a while would bring it up to kiss. I would just look at him. and then eventually I thought. What if there had been someone before romeo for Juliet? What if she loved him and he left? And she found someone else to love? Could she completely get over him? the answer was no. but she could find another love I knew that. And as I looked at Jacob I realized he was my romeo

I smiled a huge happy smile that would not come off my face for awhile. Then I remembered harry had died and my dad would be mourning and I realized I would have to help him. poor Charlie. What if I had died? I was mortified at how selfish I had been. If I had died Charlie would have to deal with burring to people he cared about. I would never do that to him. I would stay out of trouble. I would be with Jacob and all of us would be happy. I would make sure of it.

"hey bells you awake? Were here"

I looked and Jacob was smiling. It was my smile. I loved it with all I had. So I grabbed his chin gingerly as if I could break him and gave him the most loving kiss I could.

" I love how you do that bella"

"do what?" I inquiered

" make my mind go blank and I cant think of anything except you. Your eyes, your hair, your smell... it drives me crazy"

I didn't know what to see so I lowered my eyes and I felt my face become hot and I knew I was blushing. God I could not believe his words had such a impact on me. I felt something warm touch my face. I looked up and Jacob was staring at me rubbing my face gingerely

"that also I love your blush. I never thought I would be one of the people to make you blush but I am and that makes me one of the happiest guys in the whole world" and with that he kissed my lightly on the head. And he and I both sighed in content

"your dads going to be home soon so lets go inside and make him some dinner its going to be hard on him" and that was true. Poor Charlie I don't know how much food it would take to make him feel better

I got out of the truck and walked into the house thinking I should make some cookies or cake. Chocolate I thought to myself it had to be chocolate. Wasn't that supposed to make people feel better? God this better be some damn good cake. I stepped into the house and turned on the lights Jacob trailing behind me. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out all my ingredients and got to work.

This better be good I thought to myself

(one hour later)

Jacob had sat and watched me make food and laugh at how much I had made in the end I had made: chicken dumplings. Two batches of chocolate chip cookies. A triple chocolate cake. And salad. We heard charlies cruiser polling up oh god what if he is too depressed for food? Don't think like that I told myself

Charlie walked in hung up everything and walked into the kitchen looking startled with all the food on the table and Jacob sitting in at it. then just went back to a moppy look of hurt. And that made me almost cry I crossed the room and hugged

"God dad im so sorry" I whispered he just grunted and sighed in response and tightened his arm on me then let go

"Well let's not let this food go to waste..." he said in a rough voice "Jacob" he nodded to him very manly like

This was going to be interesting


	6. best day ever

(Jacob)

I was staring at bella and watching her make a whole lot of food for so little people and I finally had time to think about the crazy day that passed.

She was going to jump, I saw it and in her eyes. She was actually going to do it. And who knows what would have happened if she had. I didn't even want to think about it. It was a horrible thought not having Bella in my life. and every time I thought about it, it got my blood boiling and my thoughts always wander to that bloodsu—Edward. If he came back then I didn't know what would happen between me and Bella. And that was sad.

And then she stared at me with that funny look in her eyes. That look of indecision, the look that said so many things yet none at all. I had always convinced myself that I would never be the one to get that stare from her. And it exited me ion ways no one—not even Bella—would ever know.

Then there was the kiss. It wasn't A kiss, it was THE KISS. The Kiss of a lifetime at that. The most amazing thing to ever happen to me. it was like being woken up. It was like being saved nothing could compare to that kiss. Nothing. Not becoming a wolf. Or realizing that I was in love with Bella. nothing

And now as I watched her hug her father, I wondered why the bloodsucker had left her, not for the first time. How could anyone leave her? She was loving, unique, kind yet kind of sassy. She was smart yet she still has some of those blond moments. She was everything any guy could want. Plus, as the kitchen table as my witness, she could cook. The most perfect girl in all the land.

And speaking of food I was starved. I hadn't eaten since early that morning. And I didn't have time to get a snack when I was going to save Bella. And with the kiss and everything else my stomach was saying it wanted to punch me in the face for not giving it, its daily fill.

Every time I looked up from eating –not often might I add—I either saw Charlie staring at me in awe of how much I was eating of the gigantic meal, Charlie staring between me and Bella or—and this is my personal favorite—Bella and Charlie sharing a look and Charlie giving her a slow silly smile. I thought I might choke on my food from almost laughing at Bella's dismayed look.

When food was done Charlie went into the living room to watch the Red Sox—would have watched if Bella had wanted to watch—while me and Bella cleaned up the plates and silver ware and the very little remains of the meal I had almost single handedly eaten myself—and was still hungry—while cleaning dishes me and Bella talked just mere bibble babble, about this and that nothing important. At least Nothing compared to the sensation of Bella's skin every time it touched mine

When we were done it almost seemed that we were trying to carry on the moments just so we could stay together. But when 10:45 came around Charlie said it was time for Bell to get to sleep. Translation: you need to go Jacob. I loved the way Bella's eyes saddened. Not because it gave me pleasure to see her sad no, definitely not, but just that my leaving had that effect on her and that she really did care.

She walked my car, and we both just stared at each other saddened that I had to go. She looked like she was going to say something then thought better of it. and then I formed a question in my head.

"Tomorrow is Harry's funeral, Are you planning on going?" what a stupid, stupid question. If she answered yes I should be sad because it was a funeral. If she answered no I should be sad because that means she didn't care about harrys death. but deep down I was hoping that she would say yes just so I could see her.

"I think so" was her small reply and at that I almost jumped for joy. But thank all the heavens I stopped myself. I was overjoyed. Then the awkward silence came on again. And then I just couldn't help myself I practically jammed her into my car kissing her.

This kiss was filled with love and awkwardness from the moments before but soon became a little slower and a little more passionate. I felt her smile into the kiss and I realized I was smiling myself. I just couldn't help myself kissing her was like kissing no one else. It sent shocks going through me in no way it ever had with any of the other girls in my life I had ever dated. Which were not many. And then that got me thinking to how many guys had Bella kissed like this? Was this a normal response? I left those questions for another day. Today it didn't matter I was kissing Bella the way I had always imagined. And I loved it. I loved her. And it didn't matter if she didn't love me yet, I could give her time to love me completely without thinking of Edward.

" mmm that was nice. You know you're an amazing kisser right?" she asked and I could honestly see the curiosity in her.

" well I guess now I do" I teased rubbing her cheek gently. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her creamy skin practically shined.

"well I better get inside or else Charlie is going to wonder what going on, you know?" with that she sighed and looked reluctantly at me

" ya I guess" I kissed her one more time on the head softly "good night" and with that we parted me getting into my car and watching her walk inside. Then I put my car in drive and drove from Bella's house. Thinking this was the best day I had ever had.

So Far.


	7. AU

Ok guys so that's my new chapter hope you like. I would like to say sorry not updating. I got expelled from my school and I was getting situated into a new school. So updates should becoming more often again. And to make it up to you I made the chapter longer. Did you notice? Well that's the size of chapters I'm going to aim for now

Thanks, Kally


	8. because of jacob

(Bella)

I walked to the door of the house and watched Jacob pole away. With him gone the day seemed unreal. With him gone I didn't have any proof that it happened.

I kept asking myself think like, did it mean that much to him? And that recurring question that popped into my head when we were kissing, how much experience did he have in this department? All I had was Edward. But did Jacob have many girlfriends? That was a silly question, of course he did. He was handsome in a way that most guys couldn't compete with.

I realized I was just out on the porch, standing there staring at completely nothing like a complete lunatic. _Well lets face it you are a little bit of a lunatic_, I thought to myself. I turned on my heels just to run into the door and fall down on my butt.

" Ouch" I mumbled. Just as I spoke Charlie came and opened the door. He looked down and saw me on my butt. Then he looked at the door and back at me and started laughing.

"you know the polite gentlemen would help up his daughter who just fell straight on her butt"

His laughter gentled " sorry bells, I was having one of those moments a dad should enjoy. I believe on that list of things a dad should enjoy was making fun of his daughter for her clumsiness." he helped me to my feet and look over my head " your going to have a small bump but nothing that your not used to of course"

We headed into the house and right before I am about to head up the stairs charley asks

" you know what else was on that list Bella?"

"ya? What?" I say right back. Im on the third stair

" having a talk with your daughters new boyfriend."

I stopped in my tracks. How could he know that me and Jacob might be--possibly--not for sure dating? We hadn't kissed in front of him. We acted like, we usually do. We talked, we laughed we smiled, we made corny little jokes and Jacob was flirtatious. But that is how he always acted. I decided to play it cool and then get to my bedroom so maybe he wouldn't find the erdge to embarrass not only me but also Jacob

"hmmmm, well when I get one ill inform you. Or do you have another daughter that you have been hiding from me? Dad were you a known slut back in your day?" I asked playfully. Come on god make him take the bait, or atleast do something weird and never bring it up again and walk away.

"humph" and with that he mumbled something that sound like "thinks im that stupid" I laughed a little and walked up the stairs.

When in my room I looked around and saw how alien it looked. It was clean but way to clean as if I had no life. Most of my books were gone because I had sold them or just thrown them away. Almost all my Cds were gone and broken. My bed was made almost to perfection. What had happened? It looked like I had been dead and my room was just being left in perfect state. I don't remember looking at it this morning and thinking it looked creepy or decollate. I made up my mind to have Jacob help me after the funeral tomorrow.

I got dressed in to my night cloth. And layed down on my bed looking up at the ceiling with the light on. Then I started thinking

Could have Jacob had an affect on the way I saw my room? On the way I saw my whole life? Could he have changed me so much in the last day? It sounded so insane that one kiss and day together could do that. Bur maybe it wasn't just this one day maybe all the time that I had been spending time with him had added up to this. And with that happy thought I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off steadily into a nightmare free sleep

All thanks to Jacob

**************************************************************************

**Hope you like this chapter!! since summer has come im happy that to say i will be writing more. instead of doing stupid homework everyday! thanks for being so patient**

**-kally**


	9. good dog

(Jacob)

When I was driving and the farther I got from Bella the more it felt like I was having a vital part of me tookin away. I kept looking back wondering if I should turn back or keep going. Keep going I thought to myself. Billy is going to be upset I was out this late and not with the pack and if I got back any later, Sam was going to be wondering what happened to me. Plus I had to be up on time for the funeral. Oh great not only had to wear a full outfit I had to wear a monkey suit. _You insensitive prick Harry just died and your upset you have to where clothes,_ it thought to myself

When I got home I saw the pack sitting on my porch. _Party House!!_ I thought to myself gloomily. What could they want? couldn't they just let me revel in my day? couldn't I have a fantastic dream about Bella? Damn them if they wanted me to go somewhere to look for Victoria, they knew I would do it just to protect Bella. Sometimes I wondered if they just put everything on my shoulders cause I was the youngest and didn't know any better.

I started to prepare myself for anything they would say. I was waiting till e were in wolf form to brag about Bella and me. Just so they could get a taste of what it felt like to have to listen to there mooshy imprinting talk and other crap. I got out of the car ready to go wolf form to protect Bella from some stupid Leech.

when I walked up the driveway, sauntering slowly just so they could get a good look at my smirk and defiant look. I knew I shouldn't be so difficult. Sam had said it a thousand times. " you cant change anything Jacob you just have to face it" but I didn't like facing it. I liked acting like a spoiled baby who couldn't take it. Because of them and their stupidity I almost lost Bella. I think Sam Realized it would take a long while before I would ever forgive him.

"what do I ow to this pleasant company?" I asked drawling it out that way I knew Bella hated so figured this guys must not be partial to it.

" were getting measured by Jared's mom for our suites. She is going to make some and ask the tribe if they have any extra's in our size" Sam said plaintively clearly seeing my bad mood and not trying to piss me off

But of course I couldn't just take that and leave it I needed to make a comment " monkey wear for Dogs? Now that is interesting. Im almost disappointed that I already have my suit" with that Paul looked like he was passed to no end that I got to be so disrespectful to the Alpha, I slowly turned my Head from Sam to look at Paul. I looked him down and took one sow sauntering step forward with my eyes on him. Paul backed down. I had beat him before and I easily could have done it before

I didn't want to be on these terms with my pack, but every time we changed someone always made a comment on how dangerous Bella was or how we should "get rid of her" that pissed me off to no end. Plus none of them felt responsible for how Bella almost got killed by the black haired leech. And that what was usually pulled my string. Paul had once said " what? It was her own fault she shouldn't have been out there anyways. She was acting like a stupid bimbo." and with that I had lunged my self at Paul and almost tore his face off.

I walked up each stair slowly and menacingly. When I got to the top Sam looked me square in the eye excepting me to back down there and then. But I didn't I just stared right back till someone cleared there throat. We all looked to the door where jareds mom stood.

"Jared Honey it your turn" and with that Jared walked to his mom and through the doorway.

I looked back at Sam but he wasn't looking at me he was just looking around the porch. I glared silently at him when Paul Growled. My head swiveled around. I just looked at him while he stared back then all of a sudden he gave up. His body trembling with strained rage. I slowly walked to the door savoring the moment. But right before I walked away, I slapped Paul's back and said "good Dog" and he just sat there while I walked away.

When I walked into the house everybody turned to me. Billy looked at me like I was the most horrible teenager ever and Jared was shaking his head. I stared back defiantly.

"hey dad anything new?" I asked I asked now so exhausted I just wanted to get up into my room and have my fantasies about Bella and sleep plaintively.

"No Jake, your coming to the funeral tomorrow right?" now he just looked bored. I think he was getting tired of my stupid mood swings. _Well you can thank you and your stupid blood line for that dad,_I thought

"ya so is bella and Charlie. They told me to say hi. And Charlie says the Sox won and in your face" I laughed to myself a little at Charlies gleeful face

At that Billy's face lightened and darkened " He is always betting against me. I guess this means I have to pay up to the old guy. Night Jake" he said as I was walking away

when I got to my room, got dressed and right as my head hit the pillow I was asleep and dreaming of Bella. The love of my whole life

****************************************************************************************************

**********

**ok so this chapter is alitlle longer. And amazing that i wrote two chapter in one day i know!! thanks hope you like it**

**-kally**


	10. like a cat

(bella)

I woke feeling the lightest I had felt in month's. the thought of yesterday just made me smile. And I took it as a omen when I looked out the window and saw the light coming in.

I walked down stares thinking about what I was going to wear at the funeral. God I was such a horrible person. Who honestly only went to a funeral to see her boyfriend. Wait! Was Jacob my boyfriend? Or was that just a kind of a friendly kiss? No are you kidding me you idiot of course it wasn't friendly kiss, I thought to myself. But still just cause it meant more to me doesn't mean it meant that much to him. Maybe to him it was a big mistake and he just wanted to go back to being friend. Or worse. . . He thought that we couldn't be friends anymore thanks to the kiss. Could Jacob be that shallow? Or could I have been that bad of a kisser? Oh God just thinking about all of the scary question's was exhausting

Was I ever this girly? I really thought I used to be normal but maybe not. I laughed at the thought. I hadn't been completely normal in month and now I was acting like a girly sappy teenager. Well at least it was better then comatose sad depressed girl, right?

When I walked into the kitchen I just stared around like I was a complete idiot. My eyes hadn't completely adjusted yet so the brightness from the windows was blinding yet some how very relaxing. I saw that I not was on the fridge and went to check out what Charlie had left me since he clearly was not there.

_Bells_

_Went over to Clearwaters to get ready for funeral. See you there._

_Love, Charlie_

_Hmmm, direct and straight to the point Dad_, I though lazily. God I am hardly ever this tired. I went up stares to get dressed, still completely undecided on what I should wear. Honestly what do you wear to a funeral for a guy you only knew barely through your dad? And also trying to impress your possible Boyfriend? God I should go to Hell for this.

When I finally decided on a black wool sweater and a black skirt that went just above the knee. When I turned to look in the mirror I immediately decided I would never be that good at seducing guys or keeping his interest. I winced just a tiny bit at the truth of that even though it barely hurt thinking of him, I still had a few bad memories. Maybe that was why he left. I didn't hold his interest. Maybe the same thing would happen to Jacob. _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_ I thought furiously.

All of a sudden the phone rang I went jumping down the stare and was amazed I didn't fall. Then I jinxed myself and fell at the last stair and jumped right back up to get the phone. It was on its last ring when I finally got to it.

"Hello!" I kind of yelled half out of breath. The voice on the other end made me smile to no extent.

"hey Bells, you ok there? You sound a little out of breath" he said slowly and kindly not making fun of my answering skills. . . Yet

"ya im fine, why wouldn't I be fine? Perfectly fine. Fine as a. . . a . . um a cat." I said way to stupidly. A cat!? Honestly that all I could come up with? Nothing charming or flirtatious? _You big big big idiot_, I thought to my self harshly

"hmmm a cat how very. . . Interesting" he said sarcastically. Oh no he was going to make fun of something. Whatever I said next would decide what he was going to make fun of. Do I want him to make fun of my answering or my stupid lame cat thing? Well if he did the cat thing he could make fun of me much longer. So I decided to go with the answering thing. He could only make fun of that for so long right?

" yes cats are interesting, do you have a problem with that?" I said a little to harshly and desperate. Please oh please drop it. Cant he just make fun of nothing and get to the point of why he is calling me? Was that to much to ask? The next words he said were my answer.

" yes I totally agree with you. What I don't agree with you on, is the need to blow my eardrums when I call for a nice chat" he said seriously. I looked up at the ceiling and started mouthing to the ceiling "_come on god, couldn't give me a little help? Maybe strike lightning at him or something?"_ I mouthed this silently for about a minute when Jacob broke my crazy conversation with the ceiling.

"Bells, you still there? Or are you getting ready to yell bye at me" I sighed heavily

"ya Jacob I am here. Sorry but that's just how I answer the phone ok? Deal with it. And I have to head to the funeral so see you th---"

" that why I called Bella. Billy and Sam took the car to the Clearwater's to get ready. And I don't have a ride and I don't really feel like turning wolfy. So I was wondering if you would mind coming and pick me up?" he asked politely. I was happy he decided to stop the joking.

"sure Jake I am leaving in like two minutes kay?" I said politely waiting for his response

" Thanks Bells, see you when you get here" and I almost hung up when I heard " and Bells?"

"ya?" waiting for him to say something flirtatious

"BYE!!" he yelled and hung up. I stood there staring at the phone as if it had gone insane.

Then I picked up my stuff and walked out the door, but not before muttering

"he is as stupid as a. . . cat!"

**********************************************************************************************

**ok i pushed and shoved through this chapter. i didnt like it as much as the rest of my chapters. but i think its ok. i wrote four versions of this chapter and this was the only one i liked. please review. i wish it was longer.**

**hey i am going to start writing another fanfic along with this one. so i will probally not update this one in a day or so maybe a little longer.**

**thanks **

**-kally**


	11. pebble

**Yay!! more then one thousand words!! sorry its took so long guys**

** well hope you guys like. just so were all aware (if you are not already)**

** i own nothing!!**

********************************************************************************************  
**

I jumped in my monster of a car preparing to go to La push. The old guy made more sputtering grunts then I thought possible for a car but finally after a minute of moans and groans and me leaning my head against the steering wheel the old guy's engine roared to life, ready to hit some action.

The ride there was peaceful, so much green everywhere. I could see why everybody loved it here, unlike arizona or most of the southwestern part of the country, it had green luck planes staring and ending nowhere. Arizona's beauty was a different kind of beauty, it was a beauty with so many colors. The ground was a tan and soft abyss wile the sky was a cloudless blue. When then sun set it was like all the colors came together to make the most beautiful thing on earth. Not to bash Forks, but you couldn't compete with that.

I only passed one or two cars on the way, hardly any cars taking the road up to La push. When I finally got to Jacobs house, it felt like an eternity of time had passed when really it had probably only been twenty minutes.

I stepped out of the car to retrieve Jacob, I turned towards my car to see a reflection of me in the widow cause by the light and shadows. I hardly recognized myself from months before that, my cheeks looked like they had a slight pinkish hough to them and my eyes looked like they dance. My hair looked weightless. My Red highlights stuck out in the brown abyss. For the first time in a very long time I looked like ** me**, truly **me**.

I turned to go towards the house, looking up I saw some clouds start to come in. I sighed, knowing that the beautiful sunlight could not last forever but wishing it could, wishing that maybe god would take mercy and just let the sun out, so the weather could forever match my blissful mood.

The gravel crunched under my feet, I kicked one of the larger pebbles, then took a few more steps where the pebble had landed and kicked it again. It landed about three feet from Jacobs house steps. I saw and assessed the situation, the door was straight ahead. I wound up, kept my eye on the target then down at the pebble, and charged.

the pebble hit the door rock solid, _pun intended,_ and made _THWACK! _I at first I didn't know if Jacob heard it, Almost hoping hadn't. The door opened with a slow vengeance, revealing a very confused looking Jacob.

his eyebrows were scrunched up as high as they would go and half of his mouth was set in a down sided grimace, making him very much so look like a little boy, who had just been left out of the joke. He looked from me, to the door, then down to the little pebble. He repeated the is cycle about three times sometimes switching it up.

Then he tilted his head to the side rather oddly making him look like a golden retriever, and I almost laughed at the comparison. With his head tilted to the side he reached down and picked up the small pebble, tossing it up and down, his eyebrows-- if possible-- pulling together more in the progress.

Finally after a minute, he looked up at me; his face becoming less confused and more amused and then, with one small look toward one of the tree's near his house he looked back at me and smirked, throwing the stone straight for the tree.

The stone made impact on the tree, making only a sound of something that had just been destroyed. It sounded like a bullet whipping past me towards the the tree. When I looked up Jacob was standing in the same place, with a look of complete utter satisfaction. The look said _I win_.

"you wanna come in for a second?" Jacobs eyes never wavering. I nodded my head mutely, my eyes I presumed being as wide as saucers.

Taking slow steps up his front porch, all the while Jacob looking at me amused as ever.

"no worry's I don't bite.....well usually" he said nonchalantly, walking into his house. I stared after him. Then gulping a couple times finally made my way into the house. Once in the house I was pretty astounded.

It looked like an army had been staying at his house, dirty dishes were everywhere. Sleeping bags l took for the living room, and piles of boys clothes were laying everywhere. Not to mention the extra black and pinstriped material laying everywhere looking freshly cut. A sowing machine was out on the coffee table with light stile on, taking a few steps forward I turned off the light.

Walking into the kitchen I found Jacob. He was leaning against the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal,Looking pretty serene. When he looked up and saw I was there he closed his mouth and smiled a closed mouth smile. He then promptly finished his cereal and went over to the sink and washed out his bowl.

He slowly walked towards me acting as if I was a scared deer caught in the headlights. When he finally, came to about a half a step in front of me, making me look up at him.

"scared?" he whispered to me. I shook my head, his beautiful face lit up with a smile making the sides of his eyes crinkle and his chin to get a slight dimple. His big strong hand reached for my chin gently and took it between his finger. Then slowly he leaned down towards me.

The kiss started off soft and pleasant, then with one instant it changed. He opened his mouth slightly and his tongue stroked my top lip, I gasped slightly and my mouth opened, his tongue took full control of my mouth. His tongue touched the side of my cheek lightly, tickling it softly, I reached slowly for him, my hands going underneath his shirt. I played with his very prominent muscles on his stomach.

He very slowly disengaged himself from me and smiled. He looked pretty satisfied with himself. After a few deep breath's, I could finally think straight without the haze passion and adoration blocking my vision.

"ok now that you have got that out of your system, you ready to go?" Jacob asked sounding slightly amused like always

" Im always ready, and out of ** my** system? Im pretty sure **your** the one who attacked me with the kiss" I said slightly sarcastically.

"sure Bella whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better" he said jokingly

I sighed " lets go wolf boy" I said walking towards the front door, when all of a sudden I got a sudden light slap an my behind, I looked back and jacob looked like a little boy ready for his punishment

"come on girly maybe if you beat me to the car ill let you drive" he said walking/running past me.

Oh he was going to get it


End file.
